Balnazzar
| Status = Martwy | Przynależność = Płonący Legion, Plaga, Szkarłatna Krucjata | Stanowisko = Lider Szkarłatnego Szturmu (pod postacią Saidana Dathrohana) | Lokacja = Stratholme, Szkarłatny Bastion | Poziom = 62 | Rodzaj = Elite | Klasa = Wojownik (RPG) | Rodzina = Varimathras (brat) Detheroc (brat) }} Balnazzar - (był ukryty jako Saidan Dathrohan, Wielki Krzyżowiec Szkarłatnej Krucjaty) był jednym z trzech braci nathrezim pozostawionych w Lordaeron do nadzorowania demonicznego podboju tych ziem. Powrót księcia Arthasa po porażce Archimonde'a zepsuł plany trzech braci, jednak szybko się przegrupowali i opracowali nowy plan zniszczenia Arthasa raz na zawsze. Mimo że im się nie udało (podobnie jak Sylvanas Windrunner, która samodzielnie zaatakowała Arthasa) zabić Arthasa, nieumarły książę opuścił Lordaeron, pozostawiając Balnazzarowi władzę na Ziemiach Plagi. Krótko potem Sylvanas (która siłą zmusiła do przyłączenia się do niej Varimathrasa) obległa siły Balnazzara i ostatecznie nakazała Varimathrasowi zabić brata. Później Balnazzar wszedł w posiadanie ciała Saidana Dathrohana, założyciela Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Biografia Trzecia Wojna Balnazzar i jego bracia, Varimathras i Detheroc, przez kilka miesięcy nie byli świadomi, że Płonący Legion został pokonany na Górze Hyjal. Dopiero, kiedy Arthas wrocił z "urlopu" w Kalimdorze, ogłosił zniszczenie Archimonde'a. Arthas uważał, że ich śmierć zakończy to szaleństwo. Balnazzar i jego bracia szybko teleportowali się z dala od Arthasa, nim ten mógł zadać im cios. Upiorni władcy knuli w zaciszu Polan Tirisfal i zaczęli formować plan, by zniszczyć nieumarłego króla. Dowiedzieli się, że Ner'zhul i Arthas, tracą moc. Na potajemnym spotkaniu spotkali się z Sylvanas (która przez osłabienie mocy Króla Lisza uwolniła się z pod jego władzy) i zaproponowali jej by razem zdetronizować króla. Sylvanas, żądna zemsty za jej obecny stan oraz mord na jej ludziach, zgodziła się. Balnazzar i jego bracia przygotowali zasadzkę na Arthasa w ruinach Stolicy, oddzielając go od Kel'Thuzada i atakując wraz ze swymi sojusznikami. Balnzzar nawet rzucił upiornych władców przeciw niemu, jednak Arthas, docierając do oddziałów, które wciąż były wobec niego lojalne, uciekł. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. thumb|left|Twarz BalnazzaraEskortowany przez oddział Banshee, Arthas został zaatakowany przez Sylvanas, która przygotowała długą, straszliwą śmierć dla swego mordercy i już rozpoczęła swą pracę, gdy pojawił się Kel'Thuzad, przerwał walkę i zmusił Sylvanas do odwrotu. Mimo że wciąż żył, Arthas opuścił Lordaeron, lub Ziemie Plagi, jak jest teraz zwana ta kraina, a Balnazzar mógł swobodnie nią rządzić wedle własnego upodobania. Wysłał Varimathrasa, by przyciągnął Sylvanas do ich nowego porządku, jednak wszystko potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej.. thumb|Balnazzar w Warcraft IIINiefortunnie dla Balnazzara, Sylvanas miała własne plany obalenia Lordaeronu. Pokonała Varimathrasa, brata Balnazzara który oferował jej swą wierność w zamian za swoje życie. Sylvanas zgodziła się i upiorny władca walczył po jej stronie w ataku na Lordaeron. Balnazzar dowiedział się od jego żołnierzy, że Sylvanas zmusiła Varimathrasa do przejścia na jej strone, że Detheroc zginął, oraz iż sprzymierzyli się z ludzkim ulubieńcem, Garithosem. Banshee i reszta sił uderzyła na bazę Balnazzara, i doprowadzili miasto do riun. Nawet wspomagany demonami, Balnazzar był atakowany z dwóch stron przez Sylvanas i Garithosa, wkrótce Balnazzara armia została pokonana. thumb|left|Varimathras zabija brataSylvanas, Varimathras, i Garithos podeszli do Balnazzara. Sylvanas zmusiła Varimathrasa do zabicia jego brata jako ostatni dowód jego lojalności. Varimathras wahał się. Zabicie innego nathrezima jest karane, ale Sylvanas była stanowcza. Varimathras "zabił" Balnazzara. Balnazzar był pewien że Varimathras nigdy nie ośmielił by się tego zrobić. Był w błędzie. Jednakże, Balnazzar ocalał — Varimathras pozwolił bratu upozorować śmierć i oszukać Sylvanas. Sprowadzający Popioły Balnazzar pozostał w ukryciu, wstąpił do podziemia. Z niezadowoleniem obraduje do czasu aż nieumarły legion przekroczy Azeroth, tworzy nowy plan do przeciwstawienia się temu. Opętał ciało paladyna Saidana Dathrohana, który wcześniej pomógł założyć Szkarłatną Krucjatę, aby rycerze zajęli się jednym celem, zniszczeniem Plagi i innych temu podobnych. Jednak powstała Krucjata wydaję się być zainteresowana jedynie na walce z Plaga, a tajemnicą jest, że (dzięki Balnazzarowi) Krucjata jest narzędziem Płonącego Legionu, który wciąż chce zniszczyć Azeroth. Balnazzar prawdopodobnie wierzy, że przysłuży się w przetrwaniu władców Legionu przez zniszczenie Króla Lisza. Balnazzar także używał agentów do wykonywania jego robót. Pewnego dnia tajemniczy prorok ukazał się z pod jaskinią Gór Kammiennego Szponu. Wróżbita ostrzegł, że Płonący Legion niedługo nadejdzie i będzie poprzedzany przez Opuszczonych, dlatego wysłał poszukiwaczy przygód na misje przeciw Opuszczonym. Na podstawie późniejszych dochodzeń, odkryto, że "prorok" był tak na prawdę agentem Balnazzara, który ocalał ze swojej "śmierci". Balnazzar knuł swój odwet na Sylvanas od pamiętnego dnia — a prorok był najwidoczniej małą częścią jego planu. Legendy: Oczyszczenie Płomienii Gdy fanatyczni członkowie Szkarłatnej Krucjaty najechali wioskę, przywódca najazdu Sir Thomas pomyłkowo zabił swoją rodzinę. Staje się obłąkany na to, że objawienia zaatakował swych kolegów krzyżowców i został ostatecznie zabity, po którym stał się zupełnie szalony. Wkrótce po jego śmierci, Balnazzar przekształca się w Sir Thomasa i jest Jeźdzcą bez Głowy. World of Warcraft : Również, jest finalnym bossem w Stratholme Living Side, lub znany jako główno dowodzący Szkarłatną Krucjata. zaczyna walkę jako Wielki Krzyżowiec Dathrohan, ale w czasie walki zrzuca swoje ludzkie przebranie by przyjąć swe prawdziwe oblicze. jego głowa może być potrzebna i do Light's Hope Chapel do zadania do wejścia Stratholme i zabicia Baron Rivendare; jednakże, może być znaleziona poprzez kogoś kto właśnie skończył i oddał zadanie dotyczące zabicia Archivist Galford. Należy zauważyć, że jeśli zostanie za szybko zabity to nie zdarzy się przemienić w upiornego władcę. Cataclysm : Po wydarzeniach w Northrend i w Undercity, Balnazzar zrzuca swoją maskę i zabija pozostałych członków Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, wykorzystuje swoje nekromanckie umiejętności do wskrzeszenia ich jako Risen. Poszukiwacze przygód wyruszyli do Stratholme i zabili upiornego władcę. Po Balnazzara śmierci Eligor Dawnbringer stwierdza, że po pokonaniu Upiornego Władcy w śmiertelnym wcieleniu wysyła jego z powrotem do Wirującej Pustki. Tam Balnazzar może pracować z Varimathrasem i Detherocem po raz kolejny. Legion Balnazzar jest jednym z wielu demonów wezwanych przez Gul'dana z przodu Krypty Sargerasa do ataku na siły Azeroth w kulminacyjnej, katastrofalnej bitwie u Opuszczonego Brzegu. Kiedy Tirion został schwytany, Balnazzar strzeżony Sprowadzający Popioły w celu zasadzki i wzięcia ciała tego, który twierdził on. Choć nie udało mu się, poprzysiągł powrócić w czasie, mówiąc do nowego posiadacza Ashbringera że ich "podróż razem dopiero się zaczęła." Balnazzar później prowadzi atak na kapłanów Świątyni Netherlight, i Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni przybywając, aby pomóc kapłanom w ich obronie. Tak jak Balnazzar zaczyna przywoływać więcej demonów, upiorny władca, który zainfekował się światłem nawywający się Lothraxion, Wysoki Dowódca Wielkiej Armii Światła przybywa, wysłany przez Wysokiego Egzarchę Turalyona. Lothraxion pomaga Najwyższemu Lordowi Srebrnej Dłoni pokonać Balnazzara. Opętana Dusza thumb|Balnazzar w komiksieNie raz w Krucjacie przekonano się, że Dathrohan jest demonem — wierzą mu że jest paladynem opętanym przez zniszczenie nieumarłych. Balnazzar używa tego faktu na jego korzyść tak bardzo jak to możliwe, nie planuje tylko zniszczenia nieumarłych ale pewnego dnia zechce dowodzić Lordaeronem ponownie. To maintain his charade, Balnazzar utrzymywał (wciąż utrzymuje) niski wpływ, pozwalając innym prowadzić Szkarłatną Krucjatę. Obecnie, Balnazzar zamieszkuje wewnątrz twierdzy Szkarłatnej Krucjaty w oblężonych ruinach Stratholme, w najgłębszych obszarach Wschodnich Ziem Plagi. Plaga i Krucjata pozostają w ciągłej wojnie, w sytuacji patowej Balnazzarowi zależy przede wszystkim na tej maskaradzie ze względu na jego długo terminowe plany. Jego agenci aktywnie rekrutują nowych członków krucjaty, i jego ranga stale rośnie. Ktoś powinien zauważyć jego prawdziwą naturę, jednakże, Szkarłatna Krucjata mogła by potencjalnie upaść w przeciągu jednej nocy, I nieumarli staną się jedną siła na Ziemiach Plagi. Balnazzar usiłuje pozostać w jego opętanej formie tak długo jak to możliwe, nie ujawni swej prawdziwej natury dopóki nie będzie na tyle potężny by tego dokonać. Unika używania czarów lub czaropodobnych zdolności chyba, że są to paladyńskie czary lub robi to w sposób, który sprawia, że wyglądają, jak by pochodziły z magicznego przedmiotu. Unika bezpośrednich starć, preferuje zlecić jego ludziom walkę w jego imieniu. Jeśli zostaje przyciśnięty do muru ujawnia swoje prawdziwe oblicze, porzuca swoje opętane ciało i ujawnia się w chwale. Niezdarna skóra demona jest fioletowa, z wyjątkiem czarnych nietoperzo podobnych skrzydeł. Jarzące się purpurowe oczy są przerażające jak jego potężny masywny miecz. W tym momencie pozwala wyswobodzić się całej swojej sile ognia jaką włada, pokonuje i niszczy swoich wrogów w demonicznej furii. Jacykolwiek sojusznicy, którzy pozostali po jego stronie i są świadkami tego zdarzenia zostają zabici, w ten sposób może zachować swój sekret, i powraca do swojej dawnego ciała. Jeśli jego sekret zostaje ujawniony, wycofuje się, szuka sposobu zemsty na odpowiedzialnych za ujawnienie sekretu w najbliższej przyszłości. Balnazzar może opętać ciało istoty którą zabił poprzez poprzez użycie jego umiejętności kradzieży energii. W tym czynie, jego forma powraca do mglistej chmura która wchłania się w ciało i przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, dopóki dusza zabitej istoty nie zostaje zbawiona (lub potępiona). Zabita istoty nie może powstać z martwych przez jakikolwiek inny sposób niż prawdziwe wskrzeszenie, tak długo jak Balnazzar ją posiada (W wyniku prawdziwego zmartwychwstania jest od razu wyrzucany z ciała). Jego moc ochrania ciało przed rozkładem; w prawdzie, to sprawia to, że wywołuje szacunek dla żywych. Balnazzar nosi paladyński sprzęt (zbroje Szkarłatnej Krucjaty i tym podobne) w postaci Saidana Dathrohana. W innym przypadku, dzierży wielki miecz zranień; ten miecz powiązany jest z siłą życia Balnazzara, i ktokolwiek próbował dotknąć lub dzierżyć go zostaje skażony dopóki dotyka broni. Jeśli Balnazzar opętuje istotę, miecz znika wraz z nim, wraca do niego kiedy wyłania się z swej ofiary. Balnazzar posiada także pierścień ochrony i nosi naramienniki. Statystyki Balnazzara w Warcraft III na poziomie 10 * 1150 HP (+250 item) (jak każdy upiorny władca) * 870 MP (dodatkowe 45% niż normalny upiorny władca) * 44-54 bohaterskie obrażenia z białej broni (+ 6 Kula Ciemności)(jak każdy upiorny władca) * 6 bohaterskiej zbroi (jak każdy upiorny władca) * Atrybuty ** 42 Siły, główny atrybut (jak każdy upiorny władca) ** 25 Zwinności (jak każdy upiorny władca) ** 58 Inteligencji (dodatkowe 45% niż normalny upiorny władca) * Zdolności ** Wampiryczna Aura (aura która powoduje, że atakujące jednostki wchłaniają życie ofiary) ** Sen (usypia wroga) ** Deszcz Chaosu (przywołuje dwa infernale) ** Palec Śmierci (nie magiczne obrażenia na pojedynczej jednostce która nie jest zbyt potężna na ten czar) ** Trzęsienie Ziemi (olbrzymie AoE niszczące budynki i spowalniające szybkość poruszania się jednostek, nie spotykany u innych upiornych władców.) Cytaty * "Nie powinieneś był powracać... Człowieku... Jesteś słaby, a my przejęliśmy kontrolę nad większością twoich wojowników. Twe rządy były krótkotrwałe" Do Arthasa gdy powrócił do Lorderonu z Kalimdor. Linki zewnętrzne * WoWWiki Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Płonący Legion Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Nathrezimowie Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie de:Balnazzar en:Balnazzar es:Balnazzar fr:Balnazzar it:Balnazzar